everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jade-the-Tiger/What does Fay Fairer think of....?
Yep! Joining this bandwagon. I've been thinking about doing it for a while but I just wasn't sure if anyone would ask. I hope someone does! So, if anyone would like to know what my darling Fay Fairer thinks of their characters (or anything else for that matter) then feel free to ask! Sure, Fay tries to be as nice as she can to others when they're interacting, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't have her own little mental opinions of people! I'll try to put up a reply as quickly as I can (which will probably be pretty quick since I don't particularly feel like doing any more homework....) Excuse her Frenchiness. She'll probably mix a few words in there with her English. (Alright, I took six years of French Immersion classes. Let's see if it paid off.) Desiderio Cenere He seems like such a gentle soul, certainly someone that I would imagine myself getting along with should I ever have the chance of being acquainted with him. Mais, his story does have such dark aspects to it, I do not blame him for a moment for being a rebel. (Cela me fais peur aussi!) I would not be able to go through with some parts either, happy ending or non. I also hear that his dates that he grows himself are hexellent. I do love to garden, so perhaps he could give me some pointers! (I do enjoy date squares.) Orhan Sessiz I believe that he is a year or so behind me here at school, but I hear he is a wonderlandiful story-teller. I have never heard any myself, but I have heard chatter about it sometimes in the hall, talking about the "story that Orhan wrote in class today" and such. He must be very skilled. (Je suis un petit peu jalouse...) I also understand the trouble of having an accent. It can be a little tiresome to be constantly asked to repeat what you just said. However, I hear that he can be a bit of a menace when it comes to breaking things with that golden ball of his. I hope I am not carrying anything delicate if I ever pass by him when he's tossing it about! Coco-Charlotte Pepper I have met CC and while I do not know her very well yet, I find that she is fairy confident and certainly a lot of fun! She could turn any occassion into a good time, I would imagine. And she has been kind enough to allow me to tag along with her and her friends on a couple of occassions. I greatly appreciated that. Well, she has been very kind to me, at least. I have never been the recipient of her sarcasm but I understand that sometimes it can be rather harsh (something that I am not too fond of.) But I am sure that any mean comments are never unprovoked... But I know that a few mean comments does not make her a nasty person. Perhaps just un petit peu... blunt. And I do hope that some day I can have a chance to taste her cooking. I walked past her dorm room one night and and she must have been cooking because it smelled absolument fabuleux! Kingsley Obero He just seems so sweet, le peitit chou. I met him when I met CC, though he must be very shy, since he has not ever said very much to me. (Then again, I can be a bit shy as well... I try not to be, but... perhaps it was me who never said very much to him... I hope I did not seem cold... Zut alors.... ) But while we have not spoken much, I do think that we could get along famously. I enjoy spending time with anyone who carries a kind heart. However, I find it very interesting that he seems so timid yet is such good friends with someone as confident and bold as CC. I wonder how that friendship came about. They seem to be they very best friends forever after! Hyacinth Flowers He seems like such a responsible person with such strong leadership skills. I was fairy surprised to learn that he has not been a prince his whole life. He even seems more polite and gracious than some of the other princes. He will make a wonderful leader one day, je suis sûr. And I do understand how much trouble being indecisive can cause (I can be the same way sometimes... well, all the time) and how difficult it can be to memorize all of those royal manners and etiquette. But I am certain that he will know it all in no time. And I must say, I do love his use of colour in his wardrobe! (Les coleurs lui donne l'air très beau.) Airmid Valerian I do not believe I have ever met ever met Airmid, but from what I have heard, they must be vraiment intelligent. I have heard say that Airmid can talk and talk about all manner of scholarly topics. I only wish that I could sound so knowlegable. However, it does seem as though she can be a bit rude... It is always a shame when people are rude and can potentially hurt others' feelings for no reason... though I do understand that sometimes a person does not even realize what they are saying can be percieved as rude. Nevertheless, I am sure that she is a fairy good person (though I would probably be heasitant to speak with her, since I would be afraid of sounding... less than intelligant in comparison.) Gracie Goose Gracie est une de mes meilleurs amis! She is ever so kind, and I have never seen a princess work so hard for herself. She should be a model to all of us. I do remember this one time when we came back to my dorm room to find this terrible mess that my troublesome cat had created. She helped me clean it up in no time at all! She is just a very helpful person. Did I mention that she is one of the best horseback riders que j'ai jamais vu? I think she would do very well in any of the riding sports ici à l'école. (She is also teaching me to ride and I think that I am doing much better.) However, she has such a difficult decision surrounding her destiny, because of what is supposed to happen to her BFFA. I do hope that she will find some way to achieve her happily ever after, and save her friend. She deserves it. Maiden Falsebride A fate so terrible is not meant for a girl like Maiden. I have only met her on a few occassions when she was with Gracie, but Gracie has told me the story. I do hope something will work out and that Maiden will be okay. Gracie will figure something out. She is very quiet so I have not really spoken to her much though from the way Gracie talks about her, she must be a very good person. En outre, I really like the way she does her hair. She should spend more time with Gracie and I. I would like to know her better, and perhaps she could show me how to do something like that. (Ooh, a makeover party! That would be fun.) Arion Neptune I cannot say that Arion has ever spoken more than two words to me, so I am not quite sure what to think of him. He seems... withdrawn, I suppose, like he does not much enjoy being around other people. Or perhaps he is just shy? Or just did not like me. Je ne sais pas. However, I have seen him around his friends. He seems slightly more talkitive then. Perhaps it is just because his destiny is so sad. I might have trouble being cheerful too if I had a destiny like that... But I do hope that Rose and his friends will be able to cheer him up a little bit over time. Andre Fairchild Oh my, he is such a troublemaker! I do not know how Rose handles him. *Giggles.* Il est très amusant. He always has something to say to make you laugh. He was a little bit miffed at me though when I accidentally made Rose late for her date with him that first day that we became acquainted, I think... Apologies, Monsieur. Though I have not been around him very much, he seems to be a very fun person to be around, certainly "the life of the party" I would imagine. Rose is a very lucky girl! Venetia Soulsong May I first just say that j'adore her style! J'aime beaucoup all of the coulours that she wears. And all of the butterfly patterns she sports are so pretty. She is a friend of Rose de Beauté and that is how I became acquainted with her, though I have not spent much time around her. She seems very nice, as far as I can tell. But I believe that she is a bit of a hopeless romantic, much like myself. It would probably be unwise to allow us to get onto the topics of love and romance. We would probably never stop talking! Annabelle Rose (I cannot believe that I first met her by bumping into her... Très embarrassante.) Anywyas, Annabelle is so lovely! And she is so polite, a trait that I truly admire. (I am glad to see that I am not the only one who has had manners stuffed into my head.) She is definitely what I think a princess should be like. I cannot say that I know her very well, since I only met her once at an evening gala (the dress she had on was absolument gorgeous!) but she certainly seems like the sort of person who would make a very good friend. Très.... exuberant and bubbly. I also hear that she has nature magic, non? That would be very helpful for gardening! Airmé Arc-en-ciel Oh my... Um... Airmé... What can I say about Airmé...? I... do hear that he is destined to be a part of my story, and I would fairy much like to get to know him, but... Whenever I get anywhere near him, he turns and hurries away in the opposite direction. Does he really not like me that much? I am not sure what I could have done to him. I would feel terrible if there was something, but I do not believe I have ever even spoken to him. Or if he is a part of my story... perhaps he is a rebel and does not wish for there to be a confrontation between us... I am just not sure.... I hope that it is not because he does not like me. I must say that he is fairy handsome, and a friend once told me that he is a painter? I wonder what his art is like... Though I suppose if he does not even want to talk to me then what I think of him does not matter that much.... Fée Nobel Cela est un secret, so nobody tell my parents... but Fée is one of my fairy best friends forever after! When I first met her, it was on Legacy day, and even though she refused to sign, I thought that she would be as wicked as my mother and father had always warned, but she is anything but! She is so very kind-hearted and I do not believe that I have ever gotten along with anyone so easily. She enjoys the outdoors as much as I do so we do spend a lot of time outside together, and she does like to tease me so, but it is all in good fun. Nevertheless, since she is a rebel and I am a royal, I do somewhat worry about my destiny, however much I support her. But perhaps she will still agree to "kidnap" me? It could be like a really long slumber party instead. After all, I would never want to have to hurt her either, royal or not. Florent Feuille I know that jealousy is not a good feeling to carry about, but.... Can I just say that I am incredibly jealous of his ability with flowers and gardening? Everything he grows is absolument parfait! It's just not fair... I wish I could talk to butterflies like that. Then my flowers could turn out so much better... Eh-hem, apologies. Anyway, he does seem very gentle. I would imagine someone able to talk to butterflies would be. They are very easy to scare away after all, but on the few occassions where I have seen Florent in the enchanted forest, he's always been surrounded by butterflies. (I had a butterfly land on me once, and I thought ''that ''was special....) Maybe if I ever speak with him... he could give me a tip or two on growing flowers...? That would be nice... Bucky Butcher I do not know much of Bucky, as I have not properly met him, but he is the sort of boy that you just want to pick up and give a hug. He is juste trop adorable. I know that is probably un peu étrange. I doubt he is much younger than myself. Though you cannot know for sure just by looking at someone, he looks like he would be a nice person to know. I do hear that our interests are rather different, however, and that he spends a lot of time indoors playing games. I could not stand being inside for so long! I will be sure though never to face him in a video game. He must be very good at them if he truly does spend so much time playing and I I know that I would be... ah... what is it that the English say? Creamed? Oui. I would be creamed. Category:Blog posts